Oh, My Aching Paws
by Dajypop
Summary: Gideon had had a long day at work, and Finnick had the cure for what ailed him.


**Title:** Oh, My Aching Paws  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Zootopia  
 **Setting:** Gideon's Apartment above his bakery  
 **Pairing:** Finnick/Gideon Grey  
 **Characters:** Finnick, Gideon Grey  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1205  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Mating, Frotting, Castration Mention (Pre-Fic), Paw Fetish  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Gideon had had a long day at work, and Finnick had the cure for what ailed him.

 **AN:** So, I've been sitting on this for a while, now. I'm pretty happy to finally get it done and posted. I don't know, maybe two months, now, I've been putting this off? Maybe even more than that. Anyway, I'm almost finished with getting my backlog of handwritten stuff finished, so I'm super excited to get it done. ; u; Hope you guys like this!

 **Oh, My Aching Paws** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gideon Grey was a simple fox of simple means. Extravagance could even be said to confuse him, and that made it easy for Finnick to spoil him, even on a low budget.

Clothes dropped to the floor even as the baker trekked up the stairs from his bakery to the apartment above, only plaid green boxers keeping his modesty. He barely heard the excited skittering of claws on wood that signalled Finn was ready to greet him. Instead, he passed the half-wall separating the living room and bedroom, crashing into their bed face first.

"Hard day, sugarpaws?" The fennec nearly purred, climbing up the trunk at the foot of the bed. His only answer was a muffled groan and a boneless boyfriend, and that only meant one thing.

The poor red fox couldn't cope tonight, and it wasn't the time to exploit his usual gluttony for cock. Ah, well, you win some, you let _him_ win some. Crawling over that _perfect_ , jiggly tush (that heavily involved itself in most of his fantasies), he ended up nearly scooting off the bed. Urging Gideon with gentle motions to scoot up the bed more, he hummed to himself.

"Your paws hurt, love?" He questioned, forcing his eyes away from that beautiful ass. When a whine of agreement left him as the only answer, Gideon finally untucked his nose from the duvet. He gave a little, keening cry of pleasure as he felt small, agile paws against the sensitive pads of his left foot paw. Toes stretching out as he felt the slow build of thumbs pressing and rubbing over his aching foot, he huffed as his head settled back into the pillows, eyelids drooping.

Each little huff and whine, every flex and curl of that foot had the elder fox giving soft chirps and chitters. Moving on to the other foot, he finally forced his mouth to form words.

"You want me to help you, fuzz butt" The seductive coo left him before he let his tongue lave over one curled toe helped to make his insinuation more obvious.

"Y-yeah…" Wheezed the younger, carefully pulling away and starting to roll over onto his back. With a shocking amount of force, he reached up and grabbed pawfuls of that gorgeous, plush behind, a small growl on his lips as he halted the action.

"Don't. Move. You move when I _tell_ you to move." The wheezing whine of approval was enough to prove GIdeon was into this. "Get a few pillows for me, candy as." He murmured into the other's tail, teeth combing through the other's fur. Gideon managed to do as instructed without dislodging Finnick from his current activity, and he was rewarded by that debauched mouth greedily lapping at his quivering entrance. The smaller male had to pull back, even as they both whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Hips up." Playfully pinching the plump globe of his favorite ass to spur the red fox into movement, he licked his lips as he watched the other's cock bob between his legs. Free of balls to obscure the view, he found himself lost in thought for a moment. Some small part of him wondered, when he let it wander, if Gideon would be happier if he still had them. Regardless, he always made sure to show the red fox that he was comfortable with every part of him, scars and all. Finnick could be a real jerk at times, but he wasn't about to give someone hell for something they couldn't help.

Kissing the tuft of fur that covered the scars, Finnick smiled as he climbed the little pillow steps he'd made. Having ditched his clothes earlier, he didn't need to waste the time. Slotting his hips against his lover's sheath, he lined up his snout to the hole that he so loved, tongue sliding over the pucker as his hips started to rock. There was something about feeling his lover's cock slicking up his taint that had Gideon crying out, thighs already giving a few shakes.

"You like that?" Growling possessively, he slurped and snuffled against the other's ass. A few more minutes of this, and the careful, slow pace that he'd tried to keep was unravelling quickly. Primal need flooded the elder fox's system, and no matter how much he wanted to cum all over that throbbing, crimson cock, he ached to fill his partner. Ignoring the other's pleas for 'in my mouth', he pushed on to give him a good show. Continuing his assault on his mate's sensitive body with a howl, pleasure burned through him as Finnick felt his balls draw up tight. It wouldn't be long, now.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Gideon… Feels so good, so good for me~" Keening as one leg lifted a little, he whined, "Wanna come all over your pretty, rosy cock, but damn, your ass… I want you so bad." Every word throbbed straight south, making their pricks throb in sync. Finally, he couldn't take anymore, the demand leaving him before he could stop it, "On your back, Gid. Gotta watch your face when you lose it."

The red fox gave a confused, choked moan, but some strong urging had him rolling over. Hips bucking a bit, hoping to look inviting with his underwear left dangling off of one ankle, he groaned long and loud as he felt the other crawling up on him. Lengths pressed together, now, the smaller began to thrust again, slick and hot enough to further enflame their blood. One paw hand reached down to grip them together, Gideon's hand plenty to stroke them together, and a few seconds later, both foxes shrieked as they found their completion, one after the other.

Gideon's cock gave harsh, thin spurts of cum, while Finnick's every pulse painted his lover's length, knot and hand. It was to say that being knotted in the open air wasn't comfortable, so Finnick crawled up to stuff his hungry mate's muzzle until the knot went down. A bit of playful humping pleased them both as another round called to them.

By the time they were both sated, Gideon practically asleep already, it was all Finnick could do not to want to take care of his mate. Getting up, he managed to get a metal bowl full of warm water, a washcloth, a gentle brush and some dry shampoo. Returning, he started with rubbing the other clean with the water, starting with his cock. Watching it twitch lazily, Finnick cleaned him up easily, even if moving the larger fox was a bit difficult. Once free of evidence of their fun, Finnick was rather persnickety with combing dry shampoo over the other's soft, damp fur.

After Gideon was as clean as he could get without a shower, the fennec took one for himself. It was quick and simple, and the elder returned to bed, killing the lights and setting the alarm before curling up around the other's rump. Chin on his mate's hip, he nuzzled over the spot, leaving his scent all over the younger fox's right hip and thigh.

"I love you." He whispered into the other's fur.

All he got in response was a hearty snore.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** That ended up being a bit longer than I thought it would turn out to be. O.o I hope you guys enjoyed~!


End file.
